The present invention relates generally to a method of chamfering the edges of planar plate and more particularly to a method of chamfering the edges of printed wiring boards during the manufacturing process thereof.
Conventional planar plates are chamfered one by one. Namely, one plate is positioned correctly on a chamfering table, and a tool chamfers the four edges on one face of the plate; then the plate is reversed or turned upside down and the same process is repeated to chamfer the four edges on the other face of the plate.
Such a conventional process is time consuming as the plate must be positioned accurately on a table, especially when the chamfering tool is guided automatically. Basically, four edges of the plate are first chamfered and then the plate must be reversed so that automatic chamfering is very difficult especially when the plate to be chamfered is thin because positioning of the plate is difficult.
Consequently, the conventional chamfering method is disadvantageous because it is difficult to maintain an accurate plane, and inaccurate positioning and warping and/or damage by the tool may frequently occur. Thus ordinary chamfering is time consuming and results in poor productivity.